


there is no other one who can take your place

by pvnkflamingo



Series: 30 days of writing - 2019 [1]
Category: Alfa Centauri, Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: O famoso início de uma linda amizade.|| Day 1: Daycare AU ||
Series: 30 days of writing - 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534394
Kudos: 1





	there is no other one who can take your place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).

> Começando o meu primeiro mês de escrita com um AU fofinho sobre Augusto e Cícero se conhecendo na escolinha!   
Dedicado ao meu amado Arthur, meu melhor amigo e amor da minha vida toda <3 
> 
> [Título: trecho de "My Best Friend" de Weezer]

Sexta-feira era o melhor dia da semana, e Augusto saltitava pela casa enquanto esperava que o pai terminasse o café da manhã. Em sua mochila já estavam seus carrinhos favoritos e alguns livros de colorir; mais um dia na escola nova, mas ele estava se adaptando rápido e já tinha até um novo amigo, que gostava de montar pistas de corrida com blocos e obstáculos tanto quanto ele e adorava seus desenhos. Naquele dia estava particularmente animado para brincar o dia todo com o amigo, e não queria chegar tão tarde quanto nos outros dias.

“Filho, pare de correr, você acabou de comer, vai passar mal” alertou a mãe, segurando os braços da criança de sete anos gentilmente na tentativa de fazê-lo aquietar-se. 

“Não vou não, mãe, eu tô beemmmmm” discordou o pequeno, ficando impaciente. "Eu quero ir logoooo". 

"Tá bem, tá bem, já terminei meu café, posso ter mais uns minutos para terminar de me arrumar?" perguntou o pai, escondendo um sorriso. 

"Rápido pai!!!" insistiu o garoto. 

Logo estavam em trânsito, e Augusto balançava os pés, olhando pela janela e tentando reconhecer onde estavam; o pai cantarolava uma canção tranquila, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. O garoto não se importava, acostumado ao jeito prático e quieto do pai, e talvez até preferisse assim: não queria conversar sobre notas e lições, e acreditava sinceramente que o pai nunca havia sido criança ou brincado em toda a sua vida. 

Quando chegou, todos os colegas já brincavam alegremente. Augusto procurou o amigo com os olhos, encontrando o garoto de cabelo de tigela no canto da sala, empilhando blocos de madeira. 

“Cisso! Oi!! Eu trouxe os carrinhos!” disse Augusto, sua voz soando muito mais alta por causa da animação. 

“Guto!! Eu tava com medo de você não vir, ia ser muito chato brincar sem você” admitiu o outro, sério. 

“Eu não ia faltar hoje! Hoje é dia de brincar com o meu amigo!" os dois então sorriram e fizeram seu aperto de mão secreto, abraçando-se em seguida. "O que está fazendo, Cisso?” perguntou Augusto, curioso.

“Tô montando uma cidade pros nossos carrinhos apostar corrida!! Vai ter tudo, posto de gasolina, lanchonete e pista de skate! Esses bloquinhos de plástico vão ser pessoas, a gente não pode atropelar elas. Pode colocar elas onde quiser" instruiu Cícero, animadamente. 

Os dois meninos construíram e destruíram a cidade de blocos várias vezes, gargalhando alto o suficiente para a professora chamar a atenção dos dois e pedir que fizessem menos escândalo; nenhum dos dois deu qualquer atenção para a advertência e continuaram brincando como queriam, como se estivessem em suas casas. 

Quando o irmão mais velho de Cícero chegou para buscá-lo, Augusto quase se sentiu triste - sentiria falta do amigo no final de semana, e não tinha realmente ninguém com quem brincar (a não ser o filho do vizinho, que nunca deixava Augusto brincar do jeito que queria). Seu rosto se franziu, procurando uma solução, até se iluminar num sorriso: era tão simples! Precisava contar para o amigo o quanto antes, mas primeiro precisava perguntar à mãe, que já chegava para buscá-lo. 

“Se divertiu na escola hoje, filho?” perguntou a mãe, olhando pelo espelho retrovisor. 

“SIM! A gente brincou o dia inteiro, e depois a professora deixou a gente ficar desenhando!” contou o menino, animado. “Mãe, o Cisso pode ir lá em casa brincar um dia? Ele é muito legal! É meu melhor amigo! Deeeeeixaaaa!" 

“Bom, se é seu melhor amigo, a gente precisa conhecer ele! Se os pais deles deixarem e eu estiver em casa, pode sim, filho” disse a mãe, sorrindo, com os olhos no trânsito. 

O menino comemorou com um grito de felicidade. “Eles vão deixar, eu sei que vão! E aí eu vou poder mostrar todos os meus desenhos pra ele. E a gente pode ver todos os desenhos junto, comendo doce!!! Vai ser perfeito". Augusto continuou tagarelando por muito tempo, até chegar em casa e correr para o quarto, animado para contar para Stitch, sua tartaruga de estimação, que logo teriam uma visita muito ilustre. 


End file.
